


Ignition

by BadgerWillow



Series: Pegasus Izuku [2]
Category: Saint Seiya, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, And i hate him, Bakugo is a little shit, Bully Bakugou Katsuki, Bullying, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phoenix Ikki is Izuku's dad, a painfully self-indulgent au, it's my au and I get to decided what I keep and what I throw out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerWillow/pseuds/BadgerWillow
Summary: Bakugo goes too far when he picks on Izuku.  This leads Izuku and his family into making an important decision.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga, Phoenix Ikki/Midoriya Inko
Series: Pegasus Izuku [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903033
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Ignition

Izuku should have been home hours ago. He was sure his mom was worried sick. She’d probably called his dad panicking about all of the terrible things that could have happened to him. Not that there was much his dad could do right now. He’d been out of the country for the last couple of months. Izuku should go home, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. Going home wouldn’t make his mom feel better. At least not today, with the huge burn marks all along his arms. 

Kaachan had given them to him today. Their moms had sent them off that afternoon to play at the park. Once he was sure he wouldn’t get caught Kaachan pushed Izuku down and had run off ahead of the smaller boy. By the time Izuku had caught up Kaachan was playing with his other friends. The group glared at Izuku when the saw him approach. Kaachan yelled at him.

“Quit following me around Deku!”

“But mom and Aunt Mitsuki said,” Izuku started to say.

“I don’t care what they said. I don’t need a quirkless loser following me around,” Kaachan shouted at him. 

In an instant Kaachan had grabbed a hold of Izuku and set off several explosions. The pain forced Izuku to the ground. This wasn’t the first time Kaachan had used his quirk on Izuku, but it hurt so much more than the other times. Kaachan yelled at him some more before he ran off with his friends. After Kaachan left Izuku had gotten up and wandered off. He wasn’t sure where to go, but he knew he couldn’t go home. The burns would just upset his mom.

She would ask him how he got hurt and he would lie. Just like he did every other time Kaachan hurt him. Kaachan was his only friend, even if he was mean. If Izuku told his mom the truth about his injuries she wouldn’t let him see Kaachan anymore. She might even stop seeing Aunt Mitsuki. Izuku couldn’t ruin his mom’s friendship over this. Izuku figured he could just hide until his arms stopped hurting. Then when he got home he would just lie about his injuries like always. It would be fine.

Except, that had been hours ago.

Izuku had wandered into an unfamiliar neighborhood and he was too scared to ask for help. What made things worse was the fact that the burns on his arms still hurt even though it had been hours since he’d gotten them. Izuku should have just gone home. Now, his mom had so much more to be upset about. His dad was going to be so mad at him. He was probably already on his way home to yell at Izuku for upsetting his mom. It was going to be so much worse when he found out about all of the lies. 

There was no way Izuku could keep what was going on with Kaachan a secret now. 

“Izuku!” someone yelled. It was so quiet at first that Izuku thought he’d imagined it. Then he heard it again, this time closer. Izuku got up and peeked around the wall he’d been hiding behind. 

“Izuku!” It was his Uncle Shun. He’d come looking for Izuku. Izuku’s eyes filled with tears as he bolted out from his hiding place and ran towards the man.

“Uncle Shun, I’m so sorry,” Izuku cried as he threw himself against the man. Shun dropped to his knees and held Izuku as tightly as possible. 

“We were all so worried about you, what happened?” Shun asked.

“I didn’t want anyone to worry, but I just made things worse. I’m sorry,” Izuku said with tears streaming down his face. “Daddy’s going to be so mad at me.”

“What? No, no, no,” Shun said pulling away enough to wipe at the tears on Izuku’s face. “I promise he won’t be mad at you.”

“But, he will be mad at Kaachan.”

“Kaachan? You mean your friend Katsuki?” Shun asked. Izuku nodded. “Why would your dad be mad at him?”

Izuku couldn’t say anything. All he could manage were sobs. He took a step away from his uncle and showed him the burns on his arms. Shun looked so heartbroken when he saw them, like he might start crying too. He immediately pulled Izuku back into his arms.

“Friends shouldn’t hurt each other like that,” Shun said.

“But, I don’t have anyone else,” Izuku said. He felt Shun hold him just a little bit tighter at the admission. “No one wants to be friends with someone as useless as me.”

“You’re not useless,” Shun said. 

“But, I don’t have a quirk,” Izuku said crying even harder. “I can’t be a hero and everyone hates me.”

“I don’t have a quirk either,” Shun said. That made Izuku pull away so that he could see his uncle’s face.”

“Really?”

“Really, and neither does your dad,” Shun said. “In fact Seiya doesn’t have one either.”

“But, you’re all Saints! You’re heroes and you can’t be heroes without a quirk,” Izuku exclaimed. He loved his Uncle Shun, but he had to be lying. There was no way he could have done all those great things he’d heard about without a quirk.

“Saints and Heroes are very different,” Shun said. “We get our power from burning our cosmos, the energy that exists inside every living thing, and our cloths.”

“Really?” Izuku asked. His tears were finally starting to slow down. Shun nodded. “Could I be a Saint?”

Shun looked sad when Izuku asked that. He remembered how hard his training had been. All the hard battles he’d fought for Athena. He didn’t want Izuku to have to live through any of that. He especially didn’t want to encourage Izuku to be a fighter, but… Izuku had never been shy about his dream to become a hero. He was so determined to help people, to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves. He’d make a great Saint of Athena.

“Becoming a Saint isn’t easy,” Shun said after a moment. “The training is hard, but if you could make it through that, then I think you’d make a great Saint.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Then, I’m going to be a Saint. Just like you and Daddy,” Izuku said with the brightest smile Shun had ever seen.

“You should talk to your parents about it first,” Shun said. He stood up and took Izuku’s hand. “This is a very important decision.”

Izuku nodded as Shun started leading him home. He would talk to his parents and convince them that he should train to be a Saint. Then he could help people just like his dad and all of his uncles. Maybe, he could even be the Andromeda Saint like his Uncle Shun used to be. 

While they were walking home Shun called Hyoga to let him know that he had found Izuku. Hyoga sounded so relieved. He promised to head over to Inko’s right away and let her know. Shun also asked Hyoga to have a first aid kit ready. When Hyoga asked why Shun told him that Izuku had some nasty burns. He didn’t mention where the burns had come from. Shun wanted Izuku to tell his mother himself. Shun wouldn’t mention anything unless Izuku hadn’t by the time Ikki got back. 

Ikki was sure to arrive soon. He’d gotten on one of Miss Saori’s private jets the second he’d gotten off the phone with a terrified Inko. He probably would probably arrive in Japan early the next evening. Shun was glad he’d managed to find Izuku before then. It was the only thing Ikki was going to be happy about. He was going to be furious at Katsuki for what he’d done. In fact Ikki might not be all that much happier with Shun once he found out what he and Izuku had talked about.

At least Izuku was happier now than when Shun had found him. Shun would feel better once they got back to the house and he could treat Izuku’s wounds. 

-

Inko cried when Izuku and Shun came through the door. She had been so worried when Izuku didn’t come home. She was so relieved to have him home. She panicked again when she saw the burns on Izuku’s arms. She was so upset that Hyoga had to pull her away so that Shun could clean and treat Izuku’s wounds.

“He’ll be fine,” Shun assured her. “We just have to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t get an infection.”

“It’ll be okay Momma,” Izuku said. “Uncle Shun will fix me up.”

“Of, course he will,” Hyoga said mussing up Izuku’s hair. “I want to know how you got hurt in the first place though?”

At the question Izuku froze up. His eyes focused intently on Shun’s hands as they cleaned and bandaged his arms. It set Hyoga on edge. While Ikki was away Hyoga felt responsible for taking care of Inko and Izuku, especially Izuku. Recently, Inko had been calling worried about the bruises Izuku was coming home with. It started a couple of weeks after Ikki had left on an assignment. Inko had taken Izuku for a checkup, there they found out he was quirckless. The next day he started coming home from school with bruises. 

Izuku had been telling Inko that he’d just fallen while playing. Hyoga knew better. He remembered watching Shun get picked on by Nachi and the others when they were kids. The same thing was happening to Izuku, except he didn’t have an angry older brother to rush in and save him. That was supposed to be Hyoga’s job and he’d failed. He hadn’t been fast enough and now things had gotten out of hand. Izuku was probably going to have scars for the rest of his life.

“You know Shun used to get picked on by the other kids,” Hyoga said. Izuku’s eyes went wide. He leaned into Shun’s space.

“Why would they be mean to you?” Izuku asked. “Was it because you don’t have a quirk?”

“No, it’s because he didn’t like fighting and cried when he got scared,” Hyoga said at the same time Shun shook his head no. “He was scared a lot and everyone thought he was useless.” That word set Izuku off.

“No, no, no,” he cried. “Uncle Shun isn’t useless! He’s not like me. He’s strong, he’s a Saint and a doctor!” 

Izuku threw his little arms around Shun’s neck and started crying into the man’s shoulder. Inko started to fret of her baby while Shun rubbed at Izuku’s back.

“You’re not useless either,” Hyoga said. He moved so that he was standing behind Shun and tried to get a look at Izuku’s face. The boy peeked up at Hyoga his big eyes filling with tears. Hyoga reached out and ran a hand through Izuku’s hair. “You’re not useless and whoever’s been telling you that is wrong. They’re wrong like those other kids were wrong about Shun.”

For a moment Izuku looked impossibly sad. He buried his face back into Shun’s shoulder. 

“No one else says Kaachan is wrong,” Izuku finally said. Inko collapsed into a nearby chair and started crying. 

“You mean Katsuki, Mitsuki’s little boy?” she asked between sniffles.

“The one who can make explosions with his hands?” Hyoga asked at the same time. Izuku nodded.

Hyoga saw red and the temperature in the room dropped noticeably. Inko wrapped her arms around herself and Shun pulled Izuku as close to himself as possible. That little Bakugo brat had been acting high and mighty since his quirk had come in. Now the entitled little brat was tormenting Izuku with that stupid power of his. He’d gone so far as to give Izuku scars and whittle away at the boy’s self-worth. He’d been doing this for months and no one had said anything.

“Do your teachers know what he’s been doing?” Hyoga demanded. Izuku nodded. 

Hyoga was fuming. Those “adults” knew what was going on. They knew and they hadn’t told Inko or Ikki. They knew and hadn’t stopped it. What kind of teachers were they? They were adults. They were supposed to look out for the kids, keep them safe. Instead they’d let Bakugo Katsuki hurt Izuku. Izuku, who was supposed to have a better childhood than Hyoga and the others had. Hyoga had promised to make sure he got a happy childhood. Hyoga had promised and failed. He’d failed and so had those so called teachers. 

“Hyoga, sweetheart, you have to calm down,” Shun said placing his hands on either side of Hyoga’s face. He had passed Izuku off to Inko. He wanted to calm Hyoga down before he turned the whole street into a glacier.

“They let him get hurt Shun,” Hyoga said. He put his hands over Shun’s and squeezed his eyes shut. “They’ve been letting Izuku get hurt and I didn’t stop it.”

“I know, but it will stop now,” Shun said. “We’ll make sure it stops and we’ll be there for Izuku.”

-

Ikki arrived home early the next day. He’d made arrangements to get home as quickly as possible after Inko had called him. He’d spent trip blaming himself. Maybe if he’d been home with his family this wouldn’t have happened. This had been the longest he’d been away from home since Izuku had been born and Ikki regretted it so, so, much.

Before he’d gotten on the plane he’d told Inko to call Shun and Hyoga. He hoped they’d found Izuku. If they hadn’t then Ikki would tear the city apart until he found Izuku himself. He needed to see Inko first. She’d been terrified when she’d called Ikki. All he’d wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything would be okay. He would fix it. He was going to find Izuku and everything was going to be alright.

Ikki burst through the front door startling Shun and Hyoga who had been sleeping out in the living room. Hyoga sprang to his feet ready for a fight, but relaxed when he realized it was just Ikki.

“Did you find Izuku? Where is he?” Ikki demanded.

“He’s in your room with Inko,” Shun said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Before you see them there’s something we should talk about.”

-

“YOU TOLD HIM WHAT,” Ikki screamed.

He was so loud that he woke Inko and Izuku up. Inko sat up and stretched. It sounded like her husband was home and she needed to go calm him down. She looked over to check on Izuku and saw his eyes filling with tears. She reached over to try and soothe him.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” she asked.

“That was Daddy wasn’t it?” Izuku asked. Inko nodded. “Is he mad at me?”

“What? Of, course not,” Inko told her son. 

“But-“

“No, buts. He’s not mad at you,” Inko said firmly. “Uncle Hyoga must have said something he didn’t like.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, now I’m going to make sure they don’t hurt each other,” Inko said getting out of bed. “Once he’s calmed down I’ll send your dad in to see you.”

Inko left the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She made her way out to the living room. There she found Ikki yelling, not a Hyoga, but his brother. That was unusual. She’d never seen her husband act that way with Shun. Whatever the problem was Inko had to put a stop to it. Izuku was having a rough enough time as it was. He didn’t need his father and uncle fighting over something petty. She took a deep breath.

“Stop this right now,” she said demanded getting the attention of the men. “You need to be quiet, your scaring Izuku.”

“Is he alright?” Ikki asked. All the fight had left him. Now he just looked worried. 

“He’s hurt and afraid you’re mad at him,” Inko told her husband. “Shun says he’ll heal and once you’ve calmed down you can see him and let him know that you’re not upset with him.”

“I’m calm,” Ikki said heading for the bedroom. Inko stepped in front of him. 

“There’s something we should talk about first,” Inko said. She couldn’t look Ikki in the eyes. 

“What is it?” Ikki asked. He reached out and rubbed Inko’s shoulders. She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled her hands to her chest. She took another deep breath.

“I think you should train Izuku,” Inko let out in a rush.

“What?” Ikki asked, dumfounded. His hands had stopped rubbing at Inko’s shoulders and she could feel him tense up.

“He told me last night that he and Shun had talked about him becoming a Saint. I wanted to tell him no, that it’s too dangerous, and that I don’t want him to get hurt,” Inko said. She was starting to cry. “But, he’s already gotten hurt. The other kids pick on him for not having a quirk and they’ve been hurting him.”

Ikki pulled Inko into a hug and let her cry into his shirt. He held her tight and pressed a kiss into her hair.

“We all suffered so much to become Saints,” Ikki murmured. “I don’t want him to go through that.”

“He doesn’t have to,” Inko said pulling away just enough to look up into Ikki’s eyes. “If you’re in charge of his training than he doesn’t have to suffer.” 

“She’s right,” the heard Hyoga say. He’d coaxed Shun into sitting with him on the couch. “We get to decide what he goes through not Tatsumi, Kido, or that bastard from Death Queen Island. He doesn’t have to suffer, he just has to learn.”

Ikki looked away. He couldn’t look any of them in the eye, not when they were asking so much. He glanced down the hallway to see a big green eye peeking through a crack in the bedroom door. There was a squeak and the door was quickly shut. Ikki sighed and pulled away from Inko. He approached the bedroom door and knocked. He didn’t get an answer.

“Izuku,” he said. “Please open the door.”

The door eased open just a bit and Izuku peered up at Ikki through the crack. 

“Are you mad at me?” Izuku asked. 

“No,” Ikki said kneeling down so that he was level with Izuku. “I’m mad at myself for not being here when you needed me. And, I’m kind of mad at your Uncle Shun.”

“Why?”

“Because he told you that you could become a Saint before talking to me.”

“You don’t want me to become a Saint,” Izuku said looking sadder than Ikki had ever seen him. 

“No,” Ikki admitted. Izuku looked like he was about to cry. “I never had a choice. Uncle Shun and I were orphans. We got taken in by a man who forced us to train and become saints. I never wanted you to go through that.”

“But, you’re not forcing me,” Izuku yelled throwing the door the rest of the way open. “I want to be a hero! I want to help people! I want to save people!”

Ikki stared at his son. His precious little boy, who reminded him so much of Shun when they were younger. His son who was so determined to be a hero. The look in his eyes was one that Ikki was very familiar with. He reached out and pulled Izuku against his chest. He felt Izuku throw his little arms around his neck.

“Miss Saori once told me that you were going to do a lot of good,” Ikki said.

“She did?” Izuku asked his voice muffled by Ikki's shirt.

“Yeah, I had hoped that you would be a doctor or something though,” Ikki said. 

“Uncle Shun became a doctor too.”

“I know,” Ikki said with a sigh. Izuku seemed to think he was winning the argument. He pulled away and looked at Ikki full of excitement.

“So, I can train to be a saint,” Izuku said. “Then I can grow up to be just like Uncle Shun.”

“No,” Ikki said. Izuku’s face dropped. “I doubt you’re going to want to be a doctor, especially not once Seiya starts training you.”

Izuku’s eyes went wide.

“Do think Uncle Seiya would really train me?” he asked. Ikki nodded.

“All you have to do is ask.”

Izuku threw himself back into Ikki’s arms. He was crying, but this time it wasn’t because he was upset. He was overjoyed. This was the best news head heard in the short time he’d been alive.

-

Once Izuku had stopped crying Inko sent him off to clean up and get dressed. She went to the kitchen to start breakfast while Ikki dropped into a nearby armchair. He felt exhausted. He closed his eyes and slumped down in his seat. 

“Are you going to be alright?” he heard Shun ask.

“He’s going to spend the rest of his life following Izuku around making sure he doesn’t get hurt,” Hyoga said.

“You’re not wrong,” Ikki groaned.

-

A few days later Izuku was sitting in front of the computer waiting for Seiya to pick up on his end of the video chat. Izuku was bouncing in his seat. He could wait to talk to his Uncle Seiya. His dad had called Seiya to set up a time for him to video chat with Izuku and the boy was so excited. It had been a while since he’d gotten to talk to Uncle Seiya and it would be great to see him again, even if it was over a webcam. This was also his chance to ask Seiya to train him.

It felt like it took Seiya forever to answer Izuku’s call. When he did Izuku burst with excitement.

“Uncle Seiya! Uncle Seiya,” Izuku exclaimed.

“Hey there little guy,” Seiya said. He smiled at Izuku over their connection. “Your dad told me you got hurt the other day.”

Uh-huh,” Izuku said he waved one of his arms at the camera. It was still bandaged. “Uncle Shun says I’m going to be fine and it doesn’t even hurt as much as it used too.”

“That’s good,” Seiya said. “Your dad also said you wanted to talk to me about something.”

“I want you to train me to be a Saint,” Izuku said. He was leaning against the edge against the desk and shouting at the computer. Seiya paused. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” he asked. Izuku nodded his head so hard he almost fell. “Alright, I’ll talk with your parents about when you can start.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Izuku exclaimed. “I promise I’ll be the best student you’ve ever had!” 

“I’m sure you will,” Seiya told him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got 3 comments on the last installment in this series, which was 3 more comments than I expected to get. So, thank you I'm glad you liked it. I hope this one is just as much fun for you. I'm cherry picking my favorite things from both franchises to make this AU, so things might get weird. I hope you have a good time reading.


End file.
